


Leader of the pack

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, IwaOi Horror Week, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Pack Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: One day he was the normal young man, taking his daily runs. Then with a certain happening, life changed. He thought he wanted to give up, but he didn't. He was found. He changed. He became one ofthem.





	Leader of the pack

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags for this one! There is a lot of awful stuff. This was first meant to be part for day 4 of IwaOi Horror week, but it's a mix of day 4 and 7.
> 
> If you wanna skip the smut part, just don't read the last fraction after the part with the investigator.

He never expected this to happen, never expected a thing like this would happen to him. He was a young man, the future so bright for him until that day he was hit in the back of his head on the daily run around the park. He woke up in a dark van, lying on the cold floor with his pants pulled down and someone forcing himself inside of him. He tried to scream, but he was gagged and he felt himself being teared apart. And that kept happening. And happening. It never ended. At a point, he didn’t know anymore. There was fluids always trickling down his thighs and he didn’t know if it was semen or his own blood. What did it matter? Then they throw him out of the van, and he had no idea how long time had passed. A part of him wanted to stay there in the mud, die directly. They were done with him, he didn’t give them the struggle they wanted, not the satisfaction they seeked. Then he felt the pure instinct, the pure fear of them returning him and taking him back, so he started to crawl further into the forest where he had been dumped. He was desperate, he only wanted to get some distance, the idea of them regretting their decision his only fuel to carry on. He couldn’t walk, it was too painful, he was in so much pain and felt so weak. Hunger thrashed in his body, his throat was so dry. So tired. He found a place with large roots creating a protective space from weather and wind where he could hide, and there, there he curled. He was so scared, how much time had passed since he first got caught? Days? Weeks) His hands were trembling when they travelled along his side. His ribs were prominent, he had lost a lot of weight. He couldn’t let his hands travel down further at this moment, He didnät want to see or feel the damage. For now, he just wanted to rest.

He was shivering, the temperature had started to drop and he felt even weaker than before and he silently sobbed. So this was how he would die? Left by his abusers to die in the wild without clothes, easy prey for any animal. He sobbed even harder, his body wrecking in trembles. Then he felt something, a heavy gaze lingering on him. Studying him. He looked up only to see a true beast. A big wolf with fur black as a raven, eyes as green as the forest itself. He should be afraid, that would be the most normal thing to react, but what could it matter now? He would die like this sooner or later anyway, so he lowered his head again, all strength and willpower leaving him. He felt the animal coming closer, sniffing his hair, a warm, wet nose against his face, then a rough tongue that licked away his tears that streaked his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked startled, surprised and then his lower lip started to tremble.  
“Will you kill me now?” He whispered, voice trembling and eyes all glassy. The wolf seemed to huff at him, could they really do that? Then it lay down close to him, like it was wrapping itself around him, protecting him. He curled up more and buried his face in the inviting black fur, feeling the warmth the wolf exuded. He gripped the fur slightly, to have himself grounded.  
“I’m Tooru…” He whispered for some reason. And he could swear that the wolf replied to him as well, he was sure of it. Tooru gave a weak smile.  
“Nice to meet you Hajime.” He said after slowly drifting to sleep again, a little less afraid and slightly warmer.

Tooru woke up, feeling not as cold, but still exhaustingly tired. He was warm, but he had nog longer his face buried in warm, black fur. He wanted to look where the wolf had gone, but he still felt really weak. Then he felt a warm, rough tongue, licking along his arm, over his back and he turned his head slightly only to see the wolf was cleaning him, or at least he hoped he was cleaning him. He started to shiver when he licked his lower back, which made the wolf go on more carefully, more tender. But as he licked the back of his thighs, coming closer to his ass, Tooru shifted uncomfortably, only to feel cum slowly trickle out of him again, still left from all they had done to him. He started to cry, curling up in a fetal position. The wolf kept licking him clean, cleaning up all fluids left, licking his sore and painful entrance until nothing was left, then he stopped, just waited for him to calm down. Tooru looked up at wolf at last, eyes red and puffy after all crying, but he didn’t feel as soiled as before, that made him feel a little bit better. The wolf started to buff and push him, wanting him to get up, and so Tooru did, getting up on shaking legs while supporting himself against the wolf, gripping the black, thick fur. Bent over, limping and holding onto the wolf for his dear life, they started to walk. It didn’t go fast, but they moved. Tooru tried to focus where to put his feet and they didn’t stop until they arrived to a small stream. Tooru felt the thirst taking over, so he let go of the animal, scrambled down next to stream and scooped up the cold water. It was such a relief to drink again. He took his time drinking water, after washing his face and hands, then he got back to the wolf, grabbing a hold of his fur again. It was his safety, he didn’t want to be left behind, so he simply let him lead the way.  
“Thank you Hajime…” He whispered and the wolf looked up at him, licked his arm in reply. Should a wolf be like this? He had no idea. Tooru didn’t care, he would probably have been dead already if it wasn’t for him. Finally, they arrived to a cave, where a pack of wolves curiously walked out. They watched Tooru, showing their teeth, snarling, looking at him like he was dinner, and he felt himself getting scared again. Maybe he was their dinner? Then he heard it, the deep growl that seemed to come from someone’s inner core, and it came from the wolf he was holding onto. He could feel the vibrations in his hands where they were buried in his fur. And the pack slowly backed off, one lingering slightly longer than the other, but soon they all had left them. Hajime walked in to the deepest part of the cave, leading him to a soft nest of moss and dry grass. He nudged him to get there, and Tooru didn’t even hesitate, he lay down there. The wolf joined him, curling protectively around him. Tooru buried his face and his hands in the warm black fur once more before he slowly lulled back into a deep sleep, listening to the steady heartbeat of the other one.

Next time he woke up, he was still in the same position, still having the wolf close to him. Hajime didn't seem to sleep, just lying there next to him, watching him. Tooru gave him a lazy, tired smile. His stomach rumbled and he still felt weak, but they seemed to be alone, the rest of the pack out of the cave somewhere. The wolf moved and got up, walked ahead until he started to walk weirdly, move strangely until he got up on two legs and Tooru realized, he was seeing a muscular man with raven hair and slightly tan complexion. He was moving away from him only get closer again, holding out a pair of worn out black pants and a bleached, old sweater to Tooru, while having no problem showing himself in his full, naked glory. His green eyes were so intense, his teeth sharper than a humans.  
“Tooru, you need warm.” His voice was hoarse, unused for long. Tooru stretched out to take the clothes and started to dress up. It felt nice, warming, but he was confused and curious at the same time. And scared.  
“Hajime…?” He silently asked and the man nodded. “What, what are you…?” He carefully asked. Hajime walked closer to him.  
“Shapeshifter, but been wolf major part of life.” He replied, studied Tooru. “I can stay human some time, but prefer not.” Hajime reached out for him, caressed his cheeks with his big, warm hands. Tooru looked into his eyes before leaning into his touch, letting the warmth spread, calm him. Secure him.   
“Stay here Tooru. With us. With me. I will protect you.”   
Tooru looked into his green eyes before he nodded. Next time he blinked, he had changed back to the same wolf again and Tooru wrapped his arms around his neck.  
“Please protect me, Hajime.” He silently begged.

Tooru noticed quite quickly how protective he was. Hajime was the lead of the pack, the alpha, and whenever one of the other wolves came too close, he started to growl, hovering around him more, protectively, and the pack accepted it. Tooru didn't move around much, one part of him still so afraid of the trauma he suffered. He was hungry, but not hungry enough to search for food himself, to go hunting. Hajime brought back fresh water for him in a waterskin, keeping him hydrated. He didn't know when it started to change, but a day came when the preys the pack brought back didn't look as bad as before, it started to smell delicious. He felt his mouth salivating and he crawled closer to them. One of the wolves saw him and moved slightly, for him to join in, like one of them. He glanced to the wolf on his right, then to the one on his left before looking down. It used to be a deer. Now it was pieces of flesh and meat. He licked his lips, his stomach growling, demanding any kind of food. His eyes met with Hajime's who was sitting on the opposite side, watching him carefully. Tooru looked down again, then he lowered his head and bit into a chunk of meat, slowly pulling it off with his teeth. It was chewy, it didn't smell good, but it wasn't too bad. So he chewed and swallowed, then kept eating until he felt full. He slowly moved back to his nest, the place he had claimed to be his own. He lay down on his back, whining slightly as he curled up. His stomach couldn't really handle that kind of food, but he figured it would be better soon if he just could rest a little. He felt a rough tongue cleaning his face and neck, and he simply let him, looking up at the big black wolf. When he was clean, he joined him and Tooru simply snuggled closed into the warmth and fell asleep.

Tooru became one of the pack, he ate with them, went out together for the hunts, helping them to bring back smaller preys. Autumn slowly shifted to early winter and he was freezing cold. Hajime shifted from time to time, they talked a little, Hajime making sure he was alright. Tooru didn't have the clothes to go out and hunt during the winter, he stayed in their cave, curling up in his nest under some old wool blankets Hajime provided to him. Sometimes he also made a small fire, to warm himself, especially his cold hands. The pack had taken him in, they protected him like he was one of their own cubs. All except one. A male wolf with chocolate brown fur. And one day when Tooru was alone in the cave, warming himself next to a fire, that wolf came closer to him with bared teeth, then he just lashed out, teeth and claws out. Tooru held up his arm to protect himself and his terrified scream echoed in the cave as the teeth pierced through his skin. He saw how the jaws unclenched and slowly clench around his arm again, so he shut his eyes, howling in despair, but it didn't clench again. He felt something warm shower him, so he opened his eyes and was met with a set of green ones. Hajime was standing there behind the wolf in his human form, a knife that just slit his throat, the warm that had showered Tooru was blood of his attacker. Hajime let go of the wolf, looked at Tooru.  
“No one hurts my Tooru.” Hajime said, looking furious and covered in almost as much blood as Tooru himself. Tooru felt something inside of him change, he wanted to be Hajime's, commit to him, submit. Be only Hajime's.  
“I want to be only yours, Hajime.” He whispered, meeting his eyes again as he crawled closer, over the still warm body. Hajime hunched down, caressing his cheek.  
“You must be one of us, is that something you want?”  
Tooru took the knife out of his hand as he looked into his eyes. Then he cut out the heart from the dead wolf, eating it in front of his eyes. He was devouring the still warm heart of his enemy and Hajime was looking at him admiringly, but also with a new kind of hunger and want. Tooru licked his lips when he finished, holding out the knife for him to take back, but Hajime closed his hand and pushed it back.  
“It's yours now, you can protect yourself. Now undress and I'll take care of your clothes, you should rest.”  
Tooru looked down at his earlier soiled clothes, they were wet and started to get cold. He undressed for him before returning to his nest under his blankets. Something made him calmer now, then he realized, it was Hajime's presence that made him this calm, so he simply allowed himself to fall asleep.

Next time he woke him, he saw that his wound was taken care of and he was warmer. He had a fur added to his blankets, wrapped around him as he sat up. He noticed the whole pack were there, looking at him curiously, but with respect. He noticed Hajime behind him, but in his human form, dressed in black and a black fur around him. And everyone were so respectful of him, Tooru looked up at him as Hajime stretched out a hand, carefully caressing his face as he gave him a gentle smile.  
“You’re one of us now, you’re my partner. You have my scent all lingering over your own fur and clothes.” Hajime said with a low voice. Tooru looked at the brown fur, wrapping it lightly around his naked body while smiling. He put his hands on his knees and stretched up, eyes locked with his. Hajime reached down and met him halfways and their lips brushed together in a shy kiss. Tooru felt warmth and happiness from that small gesture and they exchanged smiles. Soon, Hajime shifted back to his wolf-form, and curled around him like he always did, sharing bodyheat. Tooru couldn’t stop smiling, he felt like he belonged.

Hajime provided him with other clothes that worked better for the season. He could join the rest of the pack’s hunt, always wearing his brown fur added on top of his clothes. WHen he was hunched in the middle of the pack, he looked just like them, just like another wolf. They hunt together, fed together, sleeped together. Tooru found a way to use his strategic sense, to find the best hunting grounds, the best places to rest. But he was still haunted by nightmares, of his pursuers, of what they did to him. And these night’s he would wake up, crying, only to feel his Hajime come closer to him, nuzzling him, trying to calm him until he finally was able to fall asleep again. Those demons didn’t leave him, they were etched into his mind, he didn’t know how to get rid of them. One day when he was alone with Hajime, he told him what happened, in whispering words, like he was afraid that someone would hear him. Hajime listened to him and offered his calm presence, but his eyes were burning of rage. But he didn’t burst out, only listened. Tooru felt a relief to finally let go of one part of that evil past. He thought of his family only once, but did just realize he wouldn’t fit in with them anymore. He could never return, not to what he used to be before everything. This place was now his home, and he was happy with it.

Spring arrived, so did the birth of four cubs, the mother so proud. Tooru couldn’t help to stay around close, watch them feed and play around. They seemed to like him as well, sometimes searching for him and wanting to play. Tooru didn’t mind, acted as one of the family members. He tried to see if there was any resemblance, if they were pups from Hajime. Hajime quite soon told him that they weren’t, that he was only a leader, not the father of any. He was after all a shapeshifter, and whenever he got into heat, he stayed alone away from others. A part of Tooru was pleased to hear it, knowing his Hajime was only his and no one else's, even if the intimate part between them had never gotten up for discussion yet. They showed open affection towards each other, nuzzling, Hajime scenting him, and soft and tender kisses whenever he was human. One day as he was playing around with the quickly growing puppies, he had a feeling something was about to happen. Tooru stayed close to them together with the mother, holding his knife, ready to protect if needed. Then they saw the silhouette of Hajime, coming closer and Tooru saw the fire in his eyes and a sudden calm welled over him. He turned to the other wolf, giving her a gentle headbutt before nuzzling the cubs quickly, before he got up and followed Hajime out. Tooru felt like he was one with his fur, he was a wolf as well, now he needed to protect them as they had protected him. His nostrils flared slightly when he felt the smell of fresh blood. Human blood. He hesitated, but gathered his courage, followed Hajime. They entered through the bushes and then he saw him. The one doing all of these things to him. His heart beat faster, his whole body screamed at him to escape and run away, that he would be used and the past would repeat itself. Then he saw the other members of the pack surrounding him, looking at him, encouraging him and he felt how the fear slowly slipped away, a calmness spreading in his chest. They wouldn’t let that man hurt him. A dangerous smile spread over his lips and he turned to the man who finally seemed to recognize him. Tooru could almost hear Hajime’s voice in his head.  
 _“Take revenge, after all he did to you. Show him.”_  
Tooru let out an animalistic growl, before he lashed out for his throat.

 

 

_”Oh man, what kind of animal could have done this…?”_  
 _”They are cleaning up the blood and trying to find the missing parts.”_  
The investigator frowned and looked at the pictures taken. A man was found in pieces by a hiker in the woods, miles away. He got all the pictures and the pieces have been sent to them to be completely checked. One of the specialists arrived.  
“We know this man, he’s a suspect for several crimes, abuse, rape, but they had never caught him.”  
The investigator checked the profile, getting bad vibes only seeing the profile picture. _Maybe he deserved it…_ Then the assistant gasped and the investigator turned to him.  
“What?”  
“Well, we checked all teeth marks. Most of them belonging to wolves. Except this one.”  
He pointed out one specific place.   
“What… What was it?”  
“It’s human teeth. And it was the finishing hit, ripping his throat out. And not any human, it matches with Oikawa Tooru.”  
The investigator’s jaw dropped, the young man that had been missing since seven months back, disappearing on his daily run in the park. He looked at the picture again, could barely believe it. And should he tell the family? _We found signs that your son is alive, he’s a murderer._

 

 

 

Tooru felt free, free from the terror he had felt. He was strong, leading the pack together with Hajime. After taking care of that awful man, Hajime pushed them all to leave the cave and find a new home. Tooru took his few belongings and they travelled without any rest until they found themself up in the mountains. A safe distance from other humans, and with the rain, their trails were washed away. Tooru filled his waterskin with cold water from a spring before finding a stream, washing his hands. He realized how badly he wanted to be clean, erase the last dirt from them, so he undressed and stepped out in the chilly water, taking a seat not too deep, washing his skin thoroughly. When he was done, he cleaned his hair as well, untangling it and trying to make a braid, which ended to be something like a messy fishtail braid, but hair still fell out from the braid and framed his face as usual. He took some time and just sat there with closed eyes, enjoying the silence. Then he could feel someone's eyes on him, like he always did. He smiled and opened up his eyes, watched Hajime sitting there next to the stream. The last rays of sun made his black fur to shimmer. He looked mesmerizing with his burning, green eyes, so he got up and walked close to him, arms wrapping around his neck and hugging him. He nuzzled into the warm fur with a sigh.  
“My Hajime, my love.” He whispered and sighed. Hajime nudged with his nose, and he got up and dressed up before they walked together back to their new cave. Tooru took his time preparing a new nest for himself, in their furthest corner. He dropped out of his clothes, laying down in his fur and extra wool blankets and it felt so comfortable. Hajime curled around him soon, adding more warmth and Tooru fell asleep like that. He was free, warm and happy.

Tooru noticed that Hajime changed the next coming days, he was restless, couldn’t sleep a full night, waking up a lot, shifting often to human, more on edge. When they were alone one morning, the others out for a hunt, Tooru turned to him and studied him for some time. He was human for now, but he could almost swear he saw a pair of black hairs in his messy, black hair.  
“What’s bothering you, my Hajime?” He asked, voice slightly hoarse. They didn’t talk much, but it happened sometimes. He caressed his cheek, a touch Hajime leaned into.  
“I’m sorry Tooru.” He whispered to him in reply. “It’s heat-season, and I’m just trying to pass it.”  
Tooru blinked a little, realized that he must have it tough, not truly human, not animal. Tooru kept caressing his cheeks.  
“Can I help you with it?” He gently asked. Hajime met his eyes, Tooru could see the fire and lust burning in them, but also the hesitation.  
“You… I don’t want to hurt you, not after everything you gone through. I don’t know what I can do...” He mumbled, his lips hovering over his. Tooru wetted his lips slightly, then leaned in closer, his fur slightly sliding down one shoulder, showing the pale skin underneath. Hajime’s eyes trailed down, almost looked feverish.  
“You won’t, please. I really want you . I want to be yours.” Tooru almost whined, hands resting against his naked chest.  
“I might knot you, and that can hurt.”   
Tooru climbed up until he was straddling him instead, his brown fur partly covered of his body, but completely naked except that. The only thing separating them was the black fur covering Hajime’s lower body. Tooru stretched his body before he slowly rolled his hips, grinding against him. Hajime was already semi-hard under his fur coat, slowly growing under him.  
“I know you’ll be so gentle you can, please, I want it Hajime.” Tooru breathlessly whispered. Their eyes met again before Hajime growled slightly and flipped them around, pressing Tooru down as he claimed his lips. Their kisses were rough, more bite than gentle and Tooru let out a moan against his lips. He felt his lust peak, he had never felt this horny before, he wanted him more. They grinded against each other, Tooru whimpering feeling his big cock, fully hard, rubbing against his with the fur coat in between them.  
“Tooru, can I…” Tooru looked at him and simply nodded and Hajime carefully flipped him again. He caressed his bare back, being gentle before he lifted his hips slightly. Tooru felt slightly exposed, insecure. Doubts welled up inside, but soon disappeared when he felt his warm, wet tongue against his entrance. A whimper left his lips as he started lick him and he moaned when he felt his tongue him, shamelessly. He closed his eyes and pushed his ass against him, silently begging for more. His cock was getting harder and leaking, he was truly enjoying it. He felt rough, slick fingers push at his entrance next, pushing them inside and carefully scissoring, spreading him open as he almost pulled out his fingers, then pushing them inside again. Tooru felt a slight ache, but it got better slowly, and especially when he felt his tongue thrusting in between his fingers. He felt like a whimpering mess, arching his back to him, gripping at his fur lying under him. And he felt so ready. Ready to take him, to have him fully sheeted inside of him. He turned his head and looked at Hajime with feverish eyes.  
“Give it to me Hajime. Please.” He silently asked for, every breath heavy. He watched the beautiful man, his muscular, tan frame, his stomach and stopped when he saw his cock, he wanted him even more. He was ready for him now. Hajime pushed down his shoulder slightly as he guided his cock to his entrance, teasing him slightly, watching how his entrance was twitching, waiting. He slowly entered him and Tooru let out a high-pitch whine, pushing against him, trying to force him inside more quickly. Hajime grabbed his hip, holding him in place.  
“Tooru, relax, don’t rush.” He mumbled, waiting until Tooru was more relaxed, even if he wanted to have it all at once. Tooru lowered his head slightly, but looked over his shoulder again, nodding. Then he started to move, slowly pushing his big cock inside of him, taking his time, letting him adjust at all time, holding back. Tooru closed his eyes, letting breathy gasps and moans leave his lips, he was really enjoying it. Hajime picked up the ´pace, growling slightly, aroused and losing his mind to the pleassure. Tooru focused on staying relaxed, feeling so full, moaning loudly when he finally came, going from satisfied to over-sensitive. Hajime was gentle enough to calm down a little, but his grip at his hip was bruising, his panting loud and restrained.  
“Can… Can I come inside of you? Can I knot you?”  
Tooru opened his eyes and looked at him with glassy eyes.  
“Yes, do it Hajime.” Was his simple remind. And Hajime obeyed, he fucked him harder and harder. Tooru felt himself building up for a second orgasm and his eyes got wide as he felt something big pushing at his entrance. He was nervous, it was way bigger than he had expected, but he wanted it so badly, slowly relaxing for him. He felt it ease into him slowly every thrust, his hips slamming at his ass every time. Hajime got more and more like an animal and let out a loud cry as his knot pushed passed his entrance, filling him up completely and coming. Tooru had tears in his eyes when he came on the feeling of just being full. It was too much, the feeling slightly uncomfortable, still wanted. He could barely keep himself up, but Hajime leaned over him, holding him up well, before he licked and bit his shoulder hard, his sharp teeth piercing his skin. He lay them both down on the side, spooning him as they were still connected. Hajime lapped at the bleeding wound on his shoulder and Tooru just enjoyed it, shuddering every time he felt him coming a bit more. Hajime nuzzled him a bit more.  
“Are you okay?” Hajime asked silently, holding him close. Tooru smiled lazily.  
“I feel really good… I love you Hajime.”  
“I love you Tooru.”  
Hajime stayed as gentle, kissing his skin until he could finally pull out, his come gushing out of him. Tooru felt almost empty afterwards, nothing filling him up anymore, only the remains of his come. Hajime cleaned him up and pulled up both the brown and black fur over him, making sure he was really comfortable in their nest-  
“Rest now, it will be some… Intense days coming.” Hajime mumbled and kissed his cheek. Next time when Tooru woke up, he was still under their furs, some wolves just passing and checking up on him. His ass was feeling very sore, so did his shoulder. He saw the wolves slowly leave the cave as someone else entered. Tooru saw those glowing green eyes and they sent a shiver through his whole body. The want and need was so clear, speaking louder than words. Tooru smiled lazily before slightly raising his already sore ass up, ready to be mounted once more. He was ready for him, his Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Come and talk to me at [tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com).


End file.
